Dandelions
by Unidentified Child
Summary: A Zexine. Maybe, just maybe, Zexion can learn to appreicate the 'childish' company of one memory witch.


_**Dandelions**_

Rating: K+

Disclaimer: I don't Squeenix, or any of its products.

A/N: My first Zexine! I have NO CLUE where the hell a field of flowers would grow in KH, but, it did (maybe by Beast's Palace?). If they didn't, you wouldn't have this oh-so fluffy ficlet. Dedicated to my dear beta (and in my opinion, _**the best**_ Zexine author on FF), Vixen2004. I hope you like it! Please R+R!

* * *

His turn to keep watch was suppose to be a common task. Not one of the tedious ventures to a foreign world it had turned out to be. The scientist couldn't comprehend how she had manipulated him to do so (considering puppetry was a specialty of his, next to his astute smell and illusionary expertise). It happened, though. And, here the two of them were; in a large plot of land, surrounded by nothing but various plant life.

To some extent, it is less suffocating that the monochrome dungeon the dubbed "_The White Room_", but the blonde's latest watchman was an underground member of Organization XIII. Not in a while had he set sights on the outer worlds. With the sun's luminous rays and the stench of wet grass, said man finds his body wanting to seek shadows, like those in the endless halls of Castle Oblivion. Shifting his attention from brooding, he sees Marluxia's toy gathering a floral bouquet.

It eludes him, almost to his total displeasure. How such a trivial plants can cause the witch to frolic and giggle is emotionally beyond his understanding. Yet, this is to be expected of such a complex Nobody like Namine. The Cloaked Schemer can only register these thoughts aloud in a sigh. His ebony boots crunch the viridian field and the blonde girl turns to him with an infectious smile, holding another in her tiny grasp.

"_Taraxacum officinale_..."

"Hm?"

Zexion shakes his head and looks outward to the vast scenery, "Nothing."

She casts off the odd action as nothing and continues to sit amongst the greenery. The goldenrod, saffron, and flaxseed hue asters stir her senses with delight, from which she begins humming an ariose tune of her own. Her current captor is betwixt fascination and bafflement, but takes it upon himself to find out how the basic flowers amuse her so. Coming to Namine's side, he squats to her level and observes her manner.

"Is your fancy that of rolling around in dirt, and picking useless weeds?" His stare alone questions her motive.

"I like blowing on them..."

"Why so?"

Her slender fingers pluck another dandelion from the moist soil and she brings it to her pale lips, "When I- I mean, when Kairi was younger, she heard that when you make a wish and blow the dandelion into the breeze, it might come true." She finishes her statement by blowing the fragile fluff asunder.

Now, surely the girl is delusional. Never before had the Order VI heard rubbish like that! Ha! Old wives' tales and desperate thinking gave leeway to that sort of surreal logic. Even the memory witch had to disapprove of this to some extent. His next comment backfires though.

"Dandelion, common name for stemless perennial or biennial herbs of the composite flower family, especially the common dandelion. The species has long taproots, rosettes of deeply incised lanceolate leaves, and flat flower heads containing bright yellow florets on hollow, stem like stalks. The root of the common dandelion contains a substance used as a laxative; the root is also roasted and ground as a substitute or adulterant for coffee. The leaves are used for salad greens and potherbs, and the flowers are sometimes used for making wine." He notices she can only look on in a dumbfounded innocence. Powder blue eyes insist he ramble on. "I have never in my lives, as a human and a Nobody, heard of that allegation besides of that I have informed you of."

"Well, from my point of view, you're just too serious to see that. Can't you just enjoy childishness once in a while?"

A rock and a hard place, she has him no doubt. The blonde haired teen has snared him, for lack of a better metaphor. As he is tongue-tied for the passing moment, there is no witty remark, or objection from his side. Zexion's single option is to halt his argument and ponder. Before he can wonder further, an object is passed into his pocession and his dull eyes brighten to life.

"You hand me one of those; why?"

"Try it!" The angelic female chirps. "I bet you could think of something to wish for..."

Indeed his list of "_what if_" can extend quite the distance, but he will put no faith in a single, common, garden-variety pest. When he lets the ivory floret slip from his palm, Namine swiftly catches it and hands it back. Without an argument, those wide, thickly lashed irises beg him to let go of logic, abandon theory; she wants him to act, not hypothesize.

So, the dusty haired Nobody mimics her earlier process. Gently pressing the dandelion to his lips, he shuts the rest of the world from sight and hopes for his present desires. Eyes open again, and he blows the white segments into the wind. Next to him, the witch giggles a second time, for what, he can not say. But, her fingers weave through his hair, picking out some of the flower's remnants. Namine's mother-like touch causes Zexion to go rosy, and as she flicks the last piece out, a yawn echoes from her throat and her body resumes motion.

Coming to a standing stance, she stretches. "You know, I getting tired. Maybe we should head back to Oblivion."

Astonishment crosses Zexion soul, but does not hint so on his outward appearance. A keen smirk graces his lips, and it takes all of Order VI's will not to chuckle. "Yes. That would seem most probable. Let's go back. The light is most irritating."

The illusionist summons a dark, wispy portal and Namine is first to enter. Destination: her room. Zexion stalls for a quick second and picks a dandelion, stuffing it into a random pocket of his coat. Maybe once in a while, he could find a way to act irrationally, or speak illogically. Maybe, just maybe, he'll begin to believe in fairytales and old wives' rumors.

* * *

I hope you guys understood Zexion's wish at the end. Well, thank you for reading! I'm hoping to write more, so please send me inspiration!


End file.
